


Maybe it’s all part of a plan

by roby_lia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: The man was ridiculously good-looking, actually. It shouldn’t even be legal look so sexy with hair plastered with glitter and popcorn, a showy chocolate stain on the cheek and tempering dirty clothes, clear signs of an adult left alone with too many children.Or, Emma and Matthew are on a vacation, Vasquez doesn't know how to handle children and Josh isn't a fucking clown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so, I'm sorry for every mistake

Josh checked the address again (still right), the time (strangely on clock) and decided to ring the doorbell for the umpteenth time.

Not that he cared particularly, but it was a way as any to make extra money, while having fun at that.

The instant he put his finger on the doorbell again, for something like the seventh time, the door finally opened and, before he could even see the owner, a voice with a deep accent barked a very impolite “What?!” at him.

“Um,” the man who opened the door was definitely good-looking, with that lean physique that could be glimpsed under the white shirt, just a little too wide, and those messy dark hairs, which gave him an adorable rough appearance.

The man was _ridiculously_ good-looking, actually. It shouldn’t even be legal look so sexy with hair plastered with glitter and popcorn, a showy chocolate stain on the cheek and tempering dirty clothes, clear signs of an adult left alone with too many children.

Yes, he was definitely in the right place. And this, he suddenly remembered, meant that the ridiculously good-looking man was also married to the beautiful redhead who hired him. The thought suddenly make him regain his control. He had a job to do (and five minutes with that Emma Cullen has been enough to understand that flirt with her husband wouldn’t be a great idea. Even though her husband was ridiculously sexy. _Especially_ if her husband was ridiculously sexy) and the soon he ended it, the soon he could go wasted himself and cry over the way the best men are always married or straight or both.

“Hi, I'm Josh. Josh Faraday.”

The other raised an eyebrow streaked blue “So?”

“The one hired for the party…? - He knew he wasn’t what many expected, no capes, cylinders or suits, but he already said that to Emma Cullen. Anyway, he had never received complaints about it, the children have always been happy even if he was in jeans and t-shirt, and he felt a lot less ridiculous - I think I’m in the right place,” he explained, looking up and down the other with a wink, that he hoped wasn’t too winking in the _other_ way.

At his words, the man frowned, eyeing him in turn.

“You are not a clown.”

“... No, I'm not a clown.”

“Why aren’t you a clown?”

“Because I'm not a clown!”

“You should have been a clown!”

“I'm not a clown! I'm a magician!”

The man stared him again, only to sigh and pass a hand across his face, leaving bright green streaks on it. Josh raised his eyebrows hopefully, but nope, when the other removed his hand he was still, terribly, handsome. _Je-sus wept_.

“This isn’t going to end well. I’m Vasquez. C’mon, guero, the birthday boys are over there.”

Josh was expecting twins, as they celebrated the birthday on the same day, but the infamous Red and Teddy, who responded Vasquez’s call among the rabble of the other children, couldn’t be more different: a native, with hair dark as coal and the other with a blond mop and freckled skin.

Obviously, Emma Cullen was so perfect that she married the perfect man and together in their perfection, they adopted babies. Or maybe they were born from previous perfect relationships. Or perhaps their genes were so perfect that-

“He isn’t a clown,” Red said, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know.”

“Mom said she would call a clown,” Teddy insisted, but looking at him with less hostility than the other one.

“I know what mom said, but apparently she choose a magician so-”

Teddy's eyes immediately become more intrigued “Are you a magician?” he asked excited, and finally began to smile.

“No - Josh said pulling out his deck of cards – I am the _world_ greatest magician.”

Vasquez's amused snort didn’t escape to Josh, nor the way his expression softened and become, if possible, even more beautiful, while he’s watching the children jump on the spot with excitement (or at least, Teddy jumped. Red no longer had his arms crossed, and was staring at him with something similar to interest, and he decided to consider it a victory) and he known for sure that the afternoon wasn’t going to end well. At least not for his pants.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma arrived when his show was already over, the children were crowded around him trying to figure out where was the trick studying his cards and coins, and Vasquez watched him, laughing in a way that made something warm move in his belly.

Teddy and Red left the quest to their friends, to go and get their dose of fuss from the redhead, trying to hide their happy smiles, and Josh realized that was time to start collecting his things and slip away.

When he raised his eyes was time for Vasquez to endure the embrace of Emma, returning it and muttering something similar to a “You'll pay for this, woman,” as she laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then the other man came in sight, even this one obviously tremendously sexy, with dark hair and very blue eyes. Josh was about to ask if there was anyone in that family that wasn’t outrageously beautiful, when Red and Teddy jumped on the man shouting, “Daddy!”

Josh blinked a few times. He was missing something.

He continued to blink even while Vasquez gave a pat on the shoulder to the newcomer, and then informed both Emma and this Matthew about Teddy and Red’s behavior during their holiday.

Yep, he was definitely missing something.

“After an afternoon with all those demonios, I need a beer. Guero, do you want one?”

Josh was pretty sure that if he continued to blink, his eyelids would declare independence and leave his face on their own free will.

“Hmm ...?”

“You know we don’t’ have beer at home, Vas.”

The smile that the other turned to Emma was the most sinful thing that could exist in the world, and Josh felt his knees became jelly “You mean that you _didn’t_ have beer at home. How else did you think I would survive for a whole week alone with those two monsters?”

 

 

 

Josh wasn’t sure how he ended up in the kitchen, with a beer in his hand, but his eyelids were still on his face, miraculously, and the beer finally makes him find his voice again.

“So - he began after a long drink –you _aren’t_ married to Emma, right?”

His words made the other almost spit out, and he began to cough loudly, “Dios, no - he said, once caught his breath - I love her and she is amazing, but I'm not loco enough to want to marry her, guero.”

“... Ah,” and he found himself drinking another long sip, staring at the too clean floor. The whole kitchen really seemed too clean. That kind of too-clean that a place can have only after being wasted when a so-called adult and two children are left on their own for an entire week and they had to get rid of the evidence before the return of real adults.

“So, how do you end up becoming a magician for children's parties?”

“Uh? Oh, I said the wrong thing to a friend of mine, and his boyfriend, as revenge, covered half city with flyers with my number and the write “Magician on sale”. I took a couple of jobs for don’t let him win, but it amused me more of what I expected so I decided to continue. A way to make money as other,” he explained, with a shrug.

“Never antagonize someone called Billy Rocks, if it can help. What about you? What’s the story with Emma?”

It was the other's turn to shrug his shoulders “We know each other since we were kids, she’s like a sister to me. And I’m the godfather of the two brats, so they used to stay with me when Emma and Matthew are busy. Also, this time she promised to stop set me up on blind dates. Even if I should imagine that she would hired a sexy magician just to spite me,” his last words made Josh freeze in place, the bottle near to his lips as he stared the other drinking quietly.

Then he saw him frown and move his dark eyes from the window to him “...I said it out loud, didn’t I?”

“…Yep. Definitely.”

Vasquez stared at him seriously for another long instant, before making an inarticulate sound and passed a hand through his hair “Mierda. Sorry guero, I didn’t mean it. Well, I _did_ mean it, not that you're not attractive, cause you actually are, and I shouldn’t say this, it's just that ... - he cleared his throat – I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. The brats have drained all my strength. I don’t know what I'm saying.”

“It’s fine - he offered, the eyelids that suddenly didn’t know how to close while staring at the other maybe a little bit too shamelessly - also because I have spent the last two hours trying to stop myself from hit on you. I thought you were married and with children.”

“…really?”

“Yes. You have no idea how many tricks I have to put aside because _that_ would have led to something very, very inappropriate.”

“Oh.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Mom?”

“What is it, Teddy?” She asked, without looking up from the cake that she was cutting.

“I know that uncle Vas has to put dollars in the swear jar, but must also Josh do it now that he’s kissing uncle V? Because he is saying a lot of bad words.”

Emma stopped halfway another piece of the cake "Uncle Vas and Josh are kissing?"

From the opposite side of the garden, Matthew saw her mischievous smile, thought “Poor Vas,” and went back to play with Red and the other kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m…sorry? I just woke up yesterday at the 3 am or something like that, with this thing in mind and…yeah, that’s all.  
> Really sorry if I misspelled something, corrections and thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
